


I love you, I love you so.

by bringmebackmyraggedyman



Series: I love you, I love you so. [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Peace, bliss, fluffy fluff fluff, happiness, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmebackmyraggedyman/pseuds/bringmebackmyraggedyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighed happily, smiling and looking at River from the corner of his eye. "I believe humans call this a sugar rush." he beamed at her. "I love this planet. So peaceful. Sometimes. Except for the 51 wa- never mind." He reached for River's hand, lacing his fingers in between hers. He closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.</p><p>Following his movements and listening to his words were actually calming her down. It was odd but true. Nothing could calm her down quite as much as having him ramble in her ear on and on about everything between... Well, that was a weird saying when you had been further than both heaven and hell with the same man. "You're such a child.." She muttered to herself, gently releasing her fingers to stroke a hand through his hair instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, I love you so.

**Author's Note:**

> A series thing about the Doctor and River being buffoons together.  
> There will be fluff.  
> Lots of it.  
> And I said,  
> "LET THERE BE FLUFF"

The Doctor burst out of the TARDIS with a fez in each hand. "RIVER! I FOUND YOU A FEZ! YOU HAVE TO WEAR IT NOW!" He shouted, stumbling. He tripped, falling to the floor in a heap. "River?" He croaked.

River was standing only a mere inch from where the man landed. Looking down at him she shook her head. "I wasn't serious about the fact that I would wear a fez if you found one, doctor. But you can always wear two."

The Doctor grinned up at her, before grabbing her hand and pulling her down next to him, giggling. "What a great idea!" he sat up, putting a fez on each side of his head. "Rawr, I'm a minotaur!" he growled, making his hands into claws.

Giving off a complaining noise when the doctor pulled her down onto the ground next to him, she frowned. But it quickly turned into a smile when she saw what he was doing. "You're an idiot." River mutterred before grabbing one of the fezzes and held it in her hands.

"And you married me!" He leant over and booped her nose, before lying down and looking up at the sky. he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it towards a flock of birds that were flying overhead, and they flew into a heart, and then split into two hearts. "Accurate."

"Sometimes I'm almost regretting it." River joked, trying to make it as clear as possible that she was for a fact joking before laying down next to the doctor. "Very accurate. I'm kind of impressed that you aren't asking for a second wedding where everyone should wear fezzes and bo - Don't think about it."

The Doctor gaped at her, a new glint in his eye. "Thats fantasti-fine. Im thinking about elephants now. Did you know me and Amy once battled an elephant. Well, i say elephant, I mean an ancient white ice mammoth that was actually a vessel fort teensy weensy creatures who tried to take over earth. Say, River, have you ever tried rainbow laces?" He grinned at her, pulling out a handful of the confectioneries from inside his jacket.

Sometimes it was hard to follow him, but she tried her best and usually succeeded. And if she needed him to she would ask him to take it again and slower. "Sounds like a perfectly normal day don't you think? And no." River looked at the confectioneries in his hand. "And I don't feel like trying them right now either. But please yourself."

He sighed happily, smiling and looking at River from the corner of his eye. "I believe humans call this a sugar rush." he beamed at her. "I love this planet. So peaceful. Sometimes. Except for the 51 wa- never mind." He reached for River's hand, lacing his fingers in between hers. He closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Following his movements and listening to his words were actually calming her down. It was odd but true. Nothing could calm her down quite as much as having him ramble in her ear on and on about everything between... Well, that was a weird saying when you had been further than both heaven and hell with the same man. "You're such a child.." She muttered to herself, gently releasing her fingers to stroke a hand through his hair instead.

He smiled, his nightmares turning into wonderful dreams of joy at his wife's presence. He curled his head into her hand, breathing in deeply. "...may........run......safe.......River....love you.........TARDIS....happy....." The words escaped his mouth in a sleepy mumble, reflecting his thoughts.

Listening to him, she slowly moves to actually lay down beside him. Hand never stopping to caress his hair. Gently playing with it through her fingers. "I love you too.. Crazy man.. I really do.."

He slowly opens his eyes, smiling wider when he sees River. "I had good dreams. I haven't had one of those in a long, long time." He moves over and hugs River, whispering in her ear. "Thank you.I love you."

Cuddling closer, she gently places a kiss to his cheek after those kind words. "Well, we are married aren't we? It's my job to make you feel safe and warm."

He gently kisses her on the lips, blushing and looking away. "Picnic?"

**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay I changed it because i cnt stahp writing this shite


End file.
